Catrina
by tanhil1992
Summary: first story on here! a oneshot about a girl who for the past ten years has been part of the dark court, has witnessed everything the dark court has done. can she still love the new dark court king? the one she knows she's supposed to be with?
1. Chapter 1

hey guys this is the first story i chose to upload EVER on this site (it was honestly a random choice) but yeah it is one of my favourites.....honestly. lemme know what you think.

I only own Catrina :D

* * *

Sleep seemed to be the only thing that was worth doing now a day. The feud with the fairy courts seemed to get worse and worse as the days passed by. Life itself almost ceased to be. I ceased to be. Life as a half mortal was torturous to say the least. To belong in both worlds was to belong in neither. Life as a half mortal meant no life at all. Always living as a mortal. In truth I missed my old life as a full mortal. Being an orphan was lonely but I had friends and foster homes weren't so bad to me; but when he had came to me…it was if all the emotions I had ever had resurfaced. Everything was clear, appeared more real. It was as if I had been missing half of me for so long. The other half would never turn. Only drinking half the cup of that cursed drink caused only half of the effect. Immortality but forever cursed to walk with humans.

Yawning I walked out into the giant room, the king's chair sitting close to where I entered. He sat there then, almost as if he were a statue in thought. To belong to him made my life ten times more difficult. Knowing I would never be with him fully was…terrifying. It was as if he was my life, my breath and my soul. My dress was made of flimsy black material, my black hair was tangled and my green eyes were throbbing from the lack of sleep; I didn't care. I lived for the moments it was the two of us together.

"Niall?" I knew my voice was unsure and barely made an effect on him but it was enough for him to reach his hand out to me. Taking it he pulled me closer to the chair and kissed the back of my hand before letting it drop back to my side. Yes, I lived for those moments.

"Kitten…" he paused, his eyes still clouded with thought. "I need a favour" his words were soft but I knew the favour would be terrifying. "I need you to retrieve Seth for me, from the Summer Queen's grasp" his voice came out more assured but it made me move back, away from him.

"You wish me to go to my death?" the pain of knowing ran through my veins. To go to the summer court and die was no honour. To be subjected to that death was the same as torture. "You truly wish me dead?" tears prickled my eyes, to have the man you love send you to your death was humiliating.

"Never Cat," looking towards me he reached again. Reached for connection, for understanding, for reason. _I'm to be his understanding. To understand what no one else can._ I took it again and let myself be pulled into his world. "Never to your death Cat. They would never kill a mortal" those words stung worse then the others. To be classified a mortal was an insult.

"I Will. I will retrieve Seth as you ask me" tears were stinging my eyes as I tried to communicate these words clearly to him. Nodding he kissed my forehead with a smile, hoping to reassure me. "I will never do it again. For Seth I'll make the sacrifice. Never ask it of me from this point forward" I knew my words came out harsh towards him. To be cruel was to be part of the Dark Court. I knew this; he had been the one to teach it to me. His smile faltered and he looked back at me, intensity rising within him.

"I will never ask it. I hold my court in that promise" he smiled at me again this time a rare genuine smile. This was the man I loved; I knew I couldn't deny any request of his. "Go" he said as soon as a couple of Court maidens appeared from the other side of the room.

"Lady Catrina, you must look promising for your retrieval of Seth" one called. Nodding my head I moved towards them but paused as my hand was clasped behind me. Turning around I looked as Niall's hand held mine firmly within it.

"Niall?" Worry swept over me as I questioned him. Though he didn't have time to answer as the other one began to lead me away.

"Don't worry, you might be lucky" her smile made me cringe as she spoke in a false sense of comfort. "Maybe Seth will fall for you instead? Wouldn't that be an entertaining disaster?" nodding my head absentmindedly, I turned my head back to Niall. Anger was written on his face as his eyes followed us to the door.

My hair had been brushed out into perfect black waves and curls, the styled corset dress accentuated my features and the pretty stiletto heels made a sound as I walked down the paved side walk, invisible to the mortals that surrounded the streets. I hated it. Every piece of clothing and style I had been forced into; I hated it all. To dress up for another court's ruler felt the same as if I were to die a mortal; completely embarrassing. Behind my back I spotted Gabrielle walking behind me in a distance. Though his presence made me nervous, I smiled at Niall's discomfort. Men were all the same, not that I'd know. Donia always said that once in a while a jealous man is a happy man. I wasn't so sure now. Gabrielle was an assurance of two things; Niall was afraid of my death and afraid of what the maiden had said was true. To have Seth and I together would be an entertaining disaster. The King's adopted brother, as my suitor would be the end of both of us. This smile didn't leave my face until I reached the building's door. Sucking in my breath I headed up the long winding staircase, no longer invisible. All summer girls stared at me in wonder. _The women meant to be queen of the Dark Court dares step into your kings home._ _Too bad I'm half moral…a meant to be queen reduced to a near shadow girl_. Pain lived in me. Avoiding their eyes I moved my way towards the loft. Entering the loft I spotted Seth and his partner deep in discussion.

"Seth" my voice came out clear and confident, much less then what I felt at this very moment. Too bad my appearance caused her to glare in my direction. _She can't kill me. Niall would kill her. She can't kill me. _Trying to ignore the death glare the queen gave I turned to Seth as he moved about the room picking up his possessions.

"Catrina" the voice radiated through the loft, almost as cold as Donia's winter. _Interesting. Evil queen of summer_. Though I knew what to do. I curtsied towards her trying to be as polite as possible before addressing her.

"Your Highness. I apologize for this inconvenience. The king requests that Seth come visit him" gulping I stood up straight waiting for the reply. When addressing other royals it was custom to be polite and respect their ruling.

"And what if I refused that request on his behalf?" The summer queen grew angry as she looked at me, almost eyeing, waiting for me to challenge her. _She's going to kill me._ Panic set into my brain as I looked back at the queen wide eyed. At this time an appreciation for Niall's fighting abilities washed over me (though in truth I was glad he didn't use them often).

"B-but your highness. S-Seth is mortal. He is under no court, free to w-walk around…your highness" I couldn't help but stutter, the words hardly forming in my brain. I curtsied again quickly towards her before continuing only the queen deepens her glare._ Oh god I made it worse._ "Not to say he isn't part of your court, your highness. Only to say, that all courts respect him and wish him to visit once in a while. Your highness, did I mention you look really pretty today? I was told to look pretty because of this visit. Not that I don't respect you, your highness. Did I mention you look pretty?" a nervous laugh escaped my lips yet her expression only changed as Seth moved to give her a kiss.

"See you later Ash." Turning to me he smiled reassuringly as he moved to the door. "You coming Cat?" he asked as he slipped through. I nodded quickly, giving a curtsy once again and followed Seth out the door.

"S-Seth is she always like that?" I hesitated asking as we walked out the main doors. Adrenaline was rushing through my veins, almost as if I had just landed from skydiving. I felt light headed from the sunny atmosphere that was inside. _How could Niall have stood that for so long? _I waited for the answer as we continued down towards Gabrielle.

"Not really. She just- we just…it's hard to explain right now Cat" nodding in understanding I walked beside him in silence. _Never talk about things people don't want to talk about._ It had been a rule Donia had taught me many years ago…man did I feel old and I had only experienced ten years of eternity. _A decade out of Niall's Centuries…yeah I'm with you on complicated._

Nodding I smiled as we passed Gabrielle. "Hey Gabe, I'm alive!" he smiled his murderous smile back at me. I was used to him by now, he was usually in charge of being my protection. Spending day and night together with him and his partner at least gave me somewhat close friends.

"I can see that. Niall will be happy the queen didn't set you on fire" I shuddered. I was glad too. Burning flesh did not smell good…trust me I know. Trying to hold back my laughter at his comment I glanced towards Seth to make sure he was ok. Trying not to be rude was hard sometimes.

"I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't have set me on fire." He nodded at me but went silent. Gabrielle moved ahead of us as we neared the Steel train car. As we neared the door I hesitated before tapping Seth on the shoulder. Turning towards me with an eyebrow raised he waited for me to continue. "May I come in too Seth? The king is supposed to bring me clothes to change into" my voice came out unsure as he chuckled at me.

"Yeah Cat. You can come in too" nodding his thanks to Gabrielle he allowed me to step into the cart. Niall already sat in the living room, cigarette in hand as he watched us enter the main area. "Niall" Seth said closing the door behind me and moved his way into the kitchen.

"Brother." With a nod he took a bag that lay beside him and tossed it towards me. "Your plain old clothes are in there Cat. Glad to see the Queen didn't burst you into flames" he smiled kindly towards me as I caught the bag and held it closely for life. Making sure Seth was in the kitchen I moved closer, kissing his cheek quickly before moving my way towards the bathroom. _YAY normal clothes, oh how I love them._ Though the conversation could still be heard through the doorway.

"Niall, you could have just called. I know you know how to use a cell phone" Seth's voice was smooth and calm as the kettle boiled from the kitchen. The Dark Court king gave a laugh. I smiled at his addictive laugh. Niall's voice to me never changed even when his personality did one eighties.

"Yes but its more fun to antagonize the court by sending a half mortal in. She did well I must admit. Rumour has it, the queen is fuming from lovely Cat's visit" humour was expressed through his voice. He enjoyed every moment the Summer Court suffered. _Probably because of the lack of help they gave to Leslie._ Jealously ran through my mind quickly though I tried to push it away from my mind. Was it fare that my best friend had two loves and I had none? _Well I have one if he wasn't so stupid and just confessed._ I couldn't help but smile as the two in the living room bickered. Sighing I changed into ripped jeans and a black blouse. Pulling on the nice high-heeled sandals I excited the bathroom and smiled at the two men whispering.

"Finally, I hate those gowns!" smiling I took the seat beside Niall as he casually took a drag from his cigarette, resting his arm on the back of the couch. "I'm never going back. Not even if it's to retrieve Seth. No offence but the queen doesn't like me very much" a slight pout escaped as Seth poured me a coup of tea as well.

"You wont have to Kitten. It was a one-time thing. I promised you that you wouldn't have to go back," his voice sounded so sure. Nodding I leaned back and ignored the brotherly conversation that continued. It seemed like minutes before I was being shaken awake. "Kitten come. Lets not fall asleep on the couch" I could feel myself being pulled to my feet then lifted off the ground. Movement was under me and incoherent whispering surrounded the air as I heard clinking.

"Niall?" a yawn escaped at the same time and the wind seemed to whip around me. "We're we going?" I couldn't even be bothered to open my eyes. Tiredness. Everything was impossible to comprehend. Yet I felt safe, like nothing was wrong. I was safe in those arms.

"We're going home, where else?" he chuckled softly. This was good. I knew I was meant to be his. I belonged on the throne with him and we both knew it. _He's scared. The thing with Leslie messed him up._ It couldn't keep me from wondering: If we had met first would I have been full fairy? Would they have been together? _Forever_. I tried to ignore the sadness that was inside me again and shifted to avoid the wind from hitting my face.

"You're home or my home?" I couldn't help but whisper. _Wow that came out way too suggestive then planned._ I knew Gabrielle was still following us, though unnecessary. He paused as I moved to wrap my arms around his neck to support my weight.

"What's the difference?" he replied. I knew he was grinning down at me. My eyes barely being able to adjust to the darkness. Smiling back and I kissed his cheek happily.

"Well the difference is my house is shared and your house happens to be a place where any Dark Court Fairies can walk in" glancing over Niall's shoulder I waved to the guards that followed far behind us, all nodded back to me. "And I don't think most of them like me" I peered at them as they turned to each other to talk amongst themselves.

"They like you fine Kitten. Do you want to go back to yours?" sudden hesitation was weaved into his voice as he looked back at me unsure. _Does it matter that much?_ Half of me knew it did. To him, the small things mattered. From the things we did together to the time apart; everything I chose and did mattered.

"No it's fine. We'll go back to yours. It's closer anyway." Oh the pretending to have any sense of pride. "If you want to. You have work to do right?" I grinned back at him. It was true we were closer to his, and sleep was all I needed. He needed my company, that's what I should do. I knew him as much as I knew the back of my hand. He preferred company while working; even so much as me sleeping helped him through those long boring nights. I knew this.

"Yeah, just a bit. You don't mind?" his voice was slightly accusing but I ignored it. _He's king. As king, his court comes first._ I nodded my head before resting it against his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm sure. Besides I've got to call a friend of mine, he keeps bugging me. And I have to visit Donia tomorrow for more lessons" I paused not wanting to say the rest. _And I have to call Leslie, my friend who I know you still like._ Avoiding his eyes as he looked down, I got myself ready to stand. "I can walk here. I'm not incapable" my words came out harsh but I couldn't take them back. Without a response he began to set me down allowing my feet to get a grip of the earth. Silence followed as we walked the last few minutes towards the giant building. Silence continued as the door was unlocked and we all moved inside to the shelter of warmth.

"I-I'm going to bed. Night" with that I patted his shoulder awkwardly with a wave to the guards I moved to take over Niall's bed like normal. I would be asleep while he worked but it was presence that counted.

* * *

i hope you guys liked PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think!!!! i have a second one shot to this so if its liked i might add the second one :D


	2. Chapter 2

ok so second part is up YAY (it was written in like....december but hey im in grade 12.) im not to sure if it makes any sense, its taken place in the third book, fragile eternity where Niall is incredibly awesome in it. so im sry if its weird it was done by memory.

Thanks, my-balls-came-to-town for reviewing. you were my first reviewer in general so kudos to you! i meant to post this chapter sooner but i just hadnt gotten around to it. i hope you like it :D

* * *

Pushing my way through the hounds at the entrance I sighed as I spotted the black shadow cage. The sense of lust, anger and despair hit me as I made my way through the frozen crowd. _Niall, you better not have over reacted_. I was almost glad Gabe had called me while he was on his way here. Getting closer I almost gasped at the sight before me. Seth, angered was banging on the shadow wall; Keenan lay bloodied on the floor.

"Seth" I sighed, grabbing his arm as he tried to smash the wall with his fist. "Don't bother, you'd never get through" calm was my mask. If I presented myself as calm and collected no one would see how much I was freaking out inside.

"How can you be so calm? He's got Aislinn in there!" panic was radiating off of him, waves of it entering into the cage as if all his emotions were feeding a wild thing. Shaking my head I took a step back and hesitated. I knew the reason why_. Everything lately had been going back to Leslie. The way he talks about her, the way he cared for her, what he does_…closing my eyes I ignored the pain of finishing that thought. It was easier to ignore it than to embrace it. I waited a few minutes before answering Seth who stood motionless watching me; though the anger hadn't left his face it was clear he was worried. Biting my lip I took a deep breath before continuing to reassure him.

"Seth, Niall would never hurt her because of you. Trust him…I do" and I did, almost too much for my own good. Just as Seth was nodding the shadow cage dropped sending Aislinn falling to the ground, Niall calm as he turned to Seth quickly with a nod.

"Next time, I will not avoid temptation you know this" turning towards me he reached out his hand, almost calling. Closing my eyes and taking another deep breath I stepped back a little before opening them again. Being eye to eye with Niall was as scary as his anger. I had made up my mind; I needed this for me. Without a second hesitation I ignored the hand that was outstretched towards me, the one I was always so eager to take and made my way towards the door. With him I would not pretend, I had promised myself that so many years ago. I would not hold back my feelings. Ignoring the king as he followed behind me casually I nodded to Gabe and stepped outside into the rain. Ignoring the quick hellos that were given behind me I started to make my way home. At this moment I didn't care if I was ignoring my king. I didn't care if Seth was angry or if the Summer king and queen had been hurt. Selfishness was what I focused on. My anger and jealousy; everything seemed to mix inside me, it spreading through my body. It was unstoppable. I was unstoppable.

"Kitten how long are you going to ignore me?" his voice from behind me, a few minutes of walking it almost shocked me. He was still there as I turned around, he nearly knocked me over as I did so. Noses barely touching I was highly aware of him. The smell of those dangerous emotions lingered on him almost soaked into his skin. I felt it then; everything I needed from him was soaked into his being. His breath was like lust to me, making me inhale deeply. Half of my mind instantly disappeared. The anger, the sorrow, everything I had felt moments before whisked away as he stroked my cheek. I needed what he offered; everything he held within him; I needed him. _Idiot, get a hold of yourself._ That one thought seemed to snap me out of everything. All the old emotions were back as I tore myself away from his grasp.

"Don't call me Kitten, you have no right!" turning around again I tried to walk down the sidewalk before I felt arms snap around me. Instantly I was trapped within his arms, panic in my mind as I waited for him to make his next move. I couldn't hold the tears back any longer; they spilled over my face as I waited for his next move. Whatever he did would never be as bad as I felt in this moment.

"No right?" his voice was a whisper in my ear, he rested his cheek against my head. I knew the gesture was supposed to be comforting. I knew I wanted this, almost welcomed it yet it wasn't right. I wasn't right. Shaking my head I continue to stand there and cry the words barely able to process in my brain. He did have the right, yet he didn't deserve it.

"Cat speak to me" his voice soft and calm, so different then a few minutes before. I knew I needed him but for this moment…that feeling was pushed in the back of my mind as I tried to pull away from the iron grasp.

"No. Let go of me!" the words barely came out but it still held there. The only demand I had ever made had been the one out of anger and jealousy. I didn't care. I refused to care if he was hurt by those words; I ignored the fact that he was resisting my attempts at making him let go. I struggled then. All the strength I had was put into tarring his hands, drawing blood with my nails hoping to cause pain. He had caused so much in me, the pain I gave him in that moment wasn't even near the amount. "Let go of me NOW!" it came out as a scream as I turned around in his grasp. Pushing his chest away from me, trying so hard to distance my body and my mind. Everything was wrong. Nothing felt real as it had before; nothing was how it was supposed to be. His expression wore of shock and hurt. To take him by surprise on a good day would have been fun. Today I felt stupid and embarrassed. I had chosen this life yet it was nowhere near what I had wanted. For one of the many times I had let selfishness take over.

"Cat?" he still held his arms firm as he watched me struggle. Everything within me was cracking. Every piece of me was shattering as I continued to move around trying to find escape. I needed to escape this world so badly; I need him to be out of my mind. The shock had disappeared from his face yet worry still hung on his features. I didn't care. "Calm down. Talk to me" his voice was soft and caring. Inside me a battle was raging. Everything I had wanted was in his voice but it was a trick. It was always a trick. I was given moments of what I craved. I wanted forever not moments.

"Trust me" his whispering was so soft. The way he whipped my tears away was comforting. The kiss on the forehead was to make me feel better. It didn't work. I had wanted it to but it didn't. The same thoughts returned to me, they could no longer be ignored. For the past year it was if things had gotten worse. I had spent nine years of life switching between the dark court, summer court and my mortal life. I had stayed with him when he had tough nights with Keenan in the summer court. I had made Leslie a friend of mine when she had joined the Dark court…I tried my hardest. I wanted to be queen; I wanted the love I had worked for. I wanted my fairytale.

"Oh so now you want to talk?" my eyes were sore and I was beginning to get cold but I didn't care. This was my shot, everything that had built up since his return to the throne was now surfacing. Everything I spent meditating on and ignoring surfaced together. It was a bird that needed to be free. I needed it to be free. "Ten years Niall. I've spent by your side. Ten years I followed you, half mortal. I gave up my family, my friends, my life. For ten years I've been waiting and its taken one year for everything to fall apart," taking a deep breath and a moment for his arms to relax allowed me to slip out of his grasp and at a short distance. I felt safe out in the cold, more confident as we stared at each other. "It takes one girl, for a short few months for you to change your perspective of life. It took one girl for you to realize you didn't belong to the summer court. One girl to realize you could actually love someone…and it wasn't me" tears slowly trickled down my face again as we kept eye contact. I refused to give up now; everything I had worked so hard for was in this moment.

"I-" he was at lost for words. Nothing he could say now would make it all better. Nothing he could think of would make me smile at this moment. I wouldn't jump for joy or kiss his cheek in happiness.

"No. I understand. Leslie…she was amazing. She's a great friend, beautiful and fun. She's what any guy would want to be with. I get it. I do. But half of me…I can't help but…"the words wouldn't come out. I couldn't bring myself to say the things I had been waiting to say for so long. Everything at the time it counted didn't work. "Its like, I've wasted ten years of my life devoted to something that will never come true. I'm tired of just being someone whose there. I deserve to be with someone too…" I couldn't continue; everything inside me was holding me back. I welcomed him as he reached out for me then. Tenderness still written on his face. I loved the calm feeling I felt as he stroked my hair. But I couldn't let him win. Not this time. I refused to let him get the best of me again.

"You do, you do deserve it. I know it's not fare-" he seemed so calm yet I could feel the panic underneath. Inside he was scared, but was he scared of losing me or the thought of not having someone who understood him? "You didn't waste those ten years…I need time" it was like he was scrambling, his brain on overdrive as I stood there crying before him.

"How much time? Forever? I wont wait that long. I cant. I've barely lasted ten years and you wish for forever?" I tried to ignore the feeling of his arms around me. I tried to ignore the thought of losing him. I tried to ignore everything that had caused this…but I couldn't. "Tell me." Stepping away from him I whipped my eyes on my sleeve and looked at him for understanding as I continued. "Tell me, that fight back there wasn't to avenge Leslie" so much hope filled me. Everything inside me was waiting for his answer. He could never lie to me, I knew this but I needed the hope. I needed to know I hadn't wasted so much time. I wasn't going to spend forever waiting.

He let out a sigh of relief as he moved towards me again. Picking the strands of hair that were stuck to the sides of my face. Leaning in closer, our lips almost touching. I waited for the rest. I needed to know, hope was still inside me. "I was protecting Seth, Keenan will do anything in his power to get rid of him. It's only a matter of time before it happens …I need you in the court with me" he slowly moved forward. Placing his lips lightly on mine he then moved away and waited for my next move. It was up to me. Everything was down to what I decided. Biting my lip I paused. _I lied…I could wait forever._ Nodding my head I gave the best smile I could towards him. It was weak but I knew it was enough.

"I'm going home…to my house…I'm separating myself for the night" with a nod I hesitantly walked forward and kissed his cheek. Smiling at him quickly I moved my way down the street, finally reaching my front door. Turning I turned to the figure that still stood on the sidewalk and waved. Disaster had hit…there was still a chance forever wouldn't be so bad. _I think_. Opening the doorway I closed it and smiled to myself as I threw the keys on the table. Slowly aware of the other presence in the small building I turned.

"Kitty Cat, so good to see you…I have a secret that you'll want to know" Irial's taunting voice rang clear through the house as he sat casually on the leather couch. _Damn…so much for a good night sleep._


End file.
